


You're in Me

by systematicslacker03



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Another Episode, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Age Difference, Drama, Eventual Romance, F/F, F/M, M/M, Other, OumaSai will not happen very immediately okay, Reincarnation, Romance, THERE ARE ALOT OF SPOILERS THOUGH??, it's a random idea, maybe drama?, maybe i'll make them younger XD, memories are not regained, only a few gets their memories though, pretty much the whole cast of danganronpa, saihara himiko and maki are six years older than the rest nyehehhe, season 1 and 2 casts are quite old here lol due to age
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-08 17:56:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12869937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/systematicslacker03/pseuds/systematicslacker03
Summary: Coming back from one of the most traumatic experiences in his life, actually the only one, was not an easy thing. Scenes of deceased, old friends flashed in his mind once in a while, which never fail to disturb him. Although, he takes it positively, knowing that their spirits would always be with him.However, when Maki tells him and Himiko about her recently taking in 13 young students, he deduces that they were definitely no strangers.





	1. A Walk back to the Past

**Author's Note:**

> yoyoooo, guys what's up? This is my very first story on Ao3 and I hope to make it a good one :3 It's based on one of my favourite anime/games Danganronpa and I'm currently obsessed with it. <3  
> As I do digital art/traditional art as a huge hobby (I am on the computer every single day and night just drawing, yes), I would do my best to update this fic regularly ^.^  
> And next year would be a really packed and stressful year in school for me so pray I have time for the story ~
> 
> *Will update Character Tags and the random tags as the story progresses*
> 
> EDIT: Please be warned that the ships in the tags will happen very soon, just not immediately >3<

When he came back to the real world with Maki and Himiko, he thought of what would the three of them would do next. Continue to live on like nothing happened? Or get remorseful over the past? Well, they did both. Saihara only does the latter at some point when some things do remind him of them. The people he dearly called friends. At first, Himiko didn't handle the sadness and despair she felt very well when she first came back to Earth, without Tenko and Angie by her side. The two friends she truly cared for weren't alive and didn't manage to survive together with her. The thought of someone you deeply care about, is dead, further boosted the negative emotions she was feeling.

Maki and Saihara couldn't deny.

Losing Kaede and Kaito was a slap to their face and hearts. It hurt so much, that they were both murderers. But they couldn't blame them. That was the purpose of the killing game, after all. To kill to escape and meaningfully end that killing game. They both handled their emotions well, unlike Himiko. Knowing that she was not as emotionally strong as them, Saihara and Maki gladly helped their friend every time she had a hard time controlling her emotions. With all the people recognizing them as the survivors of the ended Danganronpa series, it didn't help at all. The amount of unnecessary attention they received had troubled them. It kept on reminding them about the loss of their classmates.

But that was months after they came back. Right now, four years later, the three of them were living quite happily, moving on healthily. They knew they couldn't stay in the past for very long. They even had a lot to live for, says Himiko. Saihara was well working on new cases every day, solving them in within a week or two, which earned him complete respect from everyone in his agency, even his superiors. Maki had long abandoned her title of the Ultimate Assassin, thus enrolling in a high school as a teacher. Not that she started to hate children, but most childcare centres didn't like the presence of her, thinking that she had an evil aura around her and that she was one of the survivors of the popular killing game Danganronpa. They were afraid she might influence them so Maki didn't have a choice. Himiko was a well-known ringmistress of her own Yumeno's Magic Circus (which does not involve the abuse of animals, as she absolutely despises the idea of it), where she performs some of her popular magic acts. She was one of the youngest magicians to ever exist, being only 22. She excels at amusing the young children and adults, even the old, earning lots of admiration.

Everything was peaceful, and nice and quiet, until Maki called them over on Friday afternoon. She had mentioned it was an urgent call and that both Saihara and Himiko needed to be present. Noticing her unusual change of tone when she called him, it must be something important. Saihara grabbed his jacket and left his workplace on a 30-minute break, an hour after Maki's call. He headed to the usual coffee shop he, Himiko and Maki always hang out at whenever they were free.

Seeing from a distance in the glass walls, he saw Himiko already there with Maki. Both were chatting quite seriously, with their drinks looking untouched.

This must be serious, he thought. Somehow, his guts said to prepare himself for whatever information he was going to get. Pushing the doors open, the welcome bells rang, indicating a new customer. Himiko looked up to see Saihara approaching them, and greeted him.

"Hey, Saihara-kun."

"Hey, Himiko and Maki," he replied back. Saihara was able to use their first names comfortably, after struggling for so long trying to call them by their given names due to extreme embarrassment. This was to prove their strong friendship in which they had gone through a lot of things together before and couldn't afford to separate ways due to the life-long emotional and mental impact of the killing game they had felt. It also showed that they were really comfortable with each other.

He sat down across Maki and Himiko, already feeling the tense atmosphere. Maki pushed a coffee cup towards him. "Here, I got you your favourite."

"Thanks," he smiled gratefully. "So what's this about?" Saihara settles down, removing his jacket and then folding his arms on the table.

"So as I told Himiko, there are some students whom I find super.. unsettling," Maki grimaces at the memory of the certain students. They were haunting her. "Somehow, they look a lot like our classmates. I mean, a lot."

Saihara raised an eyebrow skeptically. That can't be. "Maki, that's impossible."

"What I thought at first," Himiko chimed. "But apparently I was wrong."

"I decided to wait until the class photo taking session had finally came. And when the photos came in, I made a photocopy of the formal shot." Maki slid a photo across the table to Saihara. Curiously, he picked it up and examined it closely.

Immediately, he almost dropped the photo.

There, in the photo, was a class of thirty-five students. And there were thirteen of them who bear striking resemblance to their deceased classmates. He could already recognize Kaede at first glance, sitting at the first row, smiling widely as if nothing had happened to her. Beside her, sat Tsumugi Shirogane (who was beside Maki in the middle), the wicked mastermind of the 53rd season of the Danganronpa series. She had a class representative badge on her, and she was smiling quite innocently. All Saihara could think of was her sinister smile and laugh four years ago. She was followed by Angie Yonaga, Kirumi Tojou, and a few other girls. At the second row, stood Miu Iruma, Tenko Chabashira with Ryoma Hoshi at the end (not surprised, Saihara thinks). At the third row, stood Kiibo (human?!), Oma (Oh God), Kaito, Rantarou with other boys. And the last row had Gonta and Korekiyo.

This was straight-up creepy and disturbing.

"W-What is this sorcery?" Saihara croaked, voice slightly shaking. He didn't know whether to feel relieved that his classmates and friends were right there, alive in the photo, in reality and even took a class photo with Maki, or scared because what the hell? Didn't they die in the game? And the fact that it wasn't fictional or virtual.. made the whole situation even more scarier.

Maki sighed heavily. "I know. Ever since I took them, they've been haunting me. I couldn't sleep properly." Oh, so that explains the whole panda eyes and eye bags. Saihara always thought it was because the amount of stress being a teacher.

"Which year are they in?"

"First years. Class 1-2. It was a horrifying feeling when I first stepped in the classroom. I couldn't focus, because Kaito was right there, alive in front of my eyes." Maki's voice trembled, a significant sign that she was emotionally affected. She looked like she was about to cry, but she held back her tears, with Himiko rubbing her back reassuringly.

Saihara looked back at the picture, seeing Kaede's bright smile. His very first friend. The person who first approached him and gave him confidence. He too, was about to cry because she was alive and looking healthy too. But how? Why? What was the reason of this... sudden appearance?

He tried to make a theory for this; and almost instantly, he theorized.

"This is definitely reincarnation."

There was a dead silence, upon processing Saihara's words. Himiko gulped visibly, eyes wide open.

"It's... not a lie, right?"

Saihara once again eyed the picture and stared deep into both his friends' eyes. "No."

And he's sure of it.


	2. Requests

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saihara meets him. Maki gets a call from a renowned Academy.

"Nyeh, this is impossible in logic and science, but it's happening. That's pure strange," Himiko commented, frowning in confusion. Although she was quite happy Tenko and Angie were alive (it seemed like yesterday when she cried over them), it settled her in an uncomfortable way.

"I do think it's weird too..." Saihara murmured thoughtfully. Why, though? What was their reason to be alive again? That seemed to have defied the laws of logic and science?

"Do you think they will have memories of the killing school semester?" Maki pointed out carefully, after being silent for some time. "Just assuming though. Usually in those stories, reincarnation means you would have memories of your past life."

Saihara kept that in mind. What if all of them regained their memories? What if they remembered? If they did, what would they plan to do? Maybe he should ask Maki to approach them. But that would be strange, especially for a teacher to suddenly come up to you and ask you a random question if you'd remember your past life.

"That's pretty much it. I just had to tell you guys because you deserved to know. Thanks for coming down though, at such an abrupt timing," Maki said.

They didn't mind, because this was about their fellow, previously dead classmates. Everything came crashing down onto them when Maki told them and showed them a photo as proof. Saihara thought, this was one weird, strange case to solve. He would have to spend another seven days trying to think, but with just Maki's testimony and the class photo, he wouldn't be able to crack his way through the case.

That evening, Saihara thought deeply while returning back to his workplace. He was curious if his classmates in this life would be the same. Would Kaede be different from her past self, or would she still be Kaede? Would Kaito still be the noisy but funny Kaito? He didn't know, but refused to know. Being stuck with those memories were already bad enough. He would be suffering more than he should. Deciding not to stress over this, already hands full with an unsolved case at hand, Saihara continued to walk.

Peacefully, until a boy slammed into him.

"Oof!" "Agh!"

Saihara stumbled a few steps back, stomach hurting due to the large impact. Damn, what a hard skull! But he was more worried for the other. Saihara ran over to the boy, panic all over his face. "A-Are you okay?"

"Y-Yeah I'm fine." The boy replied, rubbing his throbbing head to ease the pain. That was when Saihara recognized his appearance. Kaito Momota. One of his two closest friends. Here, right in front of him. The pain in his stomach suddenly couldn't be felt.

"Are YOU okay though? Your stomach sure has to hurt," the boy said. Saihara didn't acknowledge the pain in his stomach, as a result of being too shocked that Kaito was alive here.

"Holy shit! Are you the famous Shuichi Saihara from Hope's Bullets?!" Kaito exclaimed excitedly, eyes sparkling in curiosity. Saihara looked down at his jacket which had the iconic logo of Hope's Bullets imprinted on the left side on the chest. He then nodded with a greeting smile, not wanting to keep the silence for too long. Kaito further screamed like a little fangirl, surprising Saihara for a second.

"Oh my gosh! Saihara-san! I'm a fan of you! I heard a lot about you solving many cases within a week! And your most notable ones are solving the two of the most trickiest cases to solve in history of crimes! The Messy Murder and the Double Flowers Mystery!" Kaito rambled on with joy lacing his tone. Saihara smiled awkwardly, not knowing how to respond to that.

 _Well, he did say he was incredibly jealous of my detective skills..._ he recalled sadly, the moment where Kaito confessed his inner feelings towards Saihara. It pricked him in the heart, and it was so unbearable that he could've cried on the spot. It was also one of the few reasons he had committed murder, making the feeling worse than it should be.

"Can I be your friend?! Or your sidekick? Anything as long as I have a bond with you!" Kaito pleaded, with doggy eyes. Now as a detective of Hope's Bullets, it was a rule that detectives should not carelessly give out their personal information to a stranger, due to safety and security reasons. But this was Kaito Momota, a friend from the past, and Saihara knew he could trust him.

"Sure," and Saihara scribbled his number down on a crumpled paper found in his jacket. When done, he handed it to Kaito, whose eyes brightened upon receiving it. Pretty sure, Kaito was about to explode of euphoria and happiness.

"Thank you so much, Saihara-san!" With that, he dashed off, jumping high and punching a fist in the air as if he had achieved something big. Well, he did get the number of someone he looked up to and envied and liked. Seeing his reaction made Saihara chuckle in amusement, and he continued to walk on.

\--

Maki heaved a sigh she didn't know she was holding in, when she laid down on her bed, facing the ceiling. Her mind wandered elsewhere, going into the route of thinking about the 13 students. When she first stepped in the classroom, the first person she saw was Kaito. And her heart instantly jumped, thinking that she might have seen wrongly. But when she rubbed her eyes again and again, the young, wild and noisy Kaito throwing a paper ball to a boy's head, was still there. His loud boisterous voice... was still the same too. Her eyes travelled to the direction of the boy. Kokichi Oma, one of the most hated person in her life.

She winced at the sight of Oma but that was besides the point. What the heck was happening? Why were they here, looking all alive and fine and... happy? This was really weird. Taking this as a hint of the possibility that everyone else was here, she scanned the room thoroughly and... it was true. They were all here, in the same class. The class she was teaching for the whole year.

 _Oh sweet mother of God... They're all really here._ Kaede and Rantaro, talking animatedly with each other. Kirumi and Ryoma chatting neutrally. Tenko and Angie teasing each other. Gonta and Iruma examining something together.

With a shaky breath, she walked to the front of the classroom, and breathed in to gather her voice together. Just to make sure she wouldn't sound like she was going to cry on the spot.

"Good morning class. My name is Ms Harukawa, and it's a pleasure to see you guys up and wild early in the morning," she gave a neutral smile, keeping her composure.

"Ms Harukawa! It's getting boring already! Can we play a game where Kaito can get hurt?" Ugh, that annoying voice of Kokichi Oma never fail to tickle her nerves but she kept calm. Kaito shot him an angry glare, which caused Oma to snicker. Seems like his past self was still instilled in this Oma.

The rest of the students, including the other 12, were just staring hopefully at her, wishing that their first year in the high school with this teacher, Ms Maki Harukawa, would be fun. Maki hoped that she wouldn't slip up along the way, not without breaking down whenever she saw them smile and laugh during fun times throughout the year.

A call pulled Maki out of her thoughts. Sitting up, she grabbed her phone beside her. The caller ID was unknown. Now Maki wasn't one to pick unknown calls up, but somehow her guts told her to do so. So she did.

"Harukawa Maki here. How can I help you?"

" _Harukawa-san. This is Kirigiri Kyoko calling from the Hope's Peak Academy management office. I sincerely apologize for the sudden call but I have some important matters to discuss with you._ "

This time, her eyes expanded to a size of pizzas. Maki straightened her back, and her mind was now fully focused on what Kirigiri Kyoko, one of the heroines to save the world from despair, wanted to say to her. She was the current headmaster of the famous Hope's Peak Academy, which was in close relation with Future Foundation and under close surveillance of the leader, Makoto Naegi. She also happened to be Saihara's distant relative too. That was probably where he got the potential of a detective. With ears all open in full respect, Maki continued.

"Please continue, Kirigiri-san."

" _They are actually concerning the students in your class. Class 1-2. They had since caught our fullest attention and concerns. Is it possible to talk this all over the phone?_ "

"I'm fine with anything, as long as you're comfortable, Kirigiri-san."

" _Very well then. I shall begin. Now, I am sure you know who I am talking about, right Harukawa-san?_ "

Maki nodded with a hum. "Saihara said they could be a reincarnation from the the last season of Danganronpa." 

" _Yes. Without mistake, they are indeed the same people who died in the fifty third season. However, we, the Future Foundation, are currently very worried about their status in society. The people would definitely recognize them, especially the die-hard fans and thus question themselves and create unwanted buzz. Although it has been a long time, we have countless records of people still enticed with Danganronpa._ "

Maki's eyes slightly widened. She had never thought of that. What would the fans, the people, the society would think of the reincarnated students who died from the last season? Would they hurt them? Would they disturb them or even stalk them, to get answers? Would they spread this news around the internet and attract unnecessary attention and judgement? They weren't on high level rankings in society, unlike the Future Foundation and the famous, old Remnants of Despair. They could easily get hurt. It was a scary thought, and Maki gulped. "So, what would you want me to do?"

" _According to Shuichi's thoughts on you, I believe I can trust you, yes?_ "

"Yes, Kirigiri-san." Maki was determined to protect her classmates from harm. She couldn't afford to lose them again, especially Kaito. She wanted him safe and sound, unharmed.

" _Please keep a close eye on them. As a result of reincarnation, we might not know if they might regain their memories or not. If you encounter any problem or gained any unusual behaviours or information, please call me. We can't risk them to go out so openly._ "

One thing Maki loved about Future Foundation was that they really care about the well-beings of people. Especially those who had went through the despair incident, like those students who stayed on Jabberwock Island (Maki had read about them). "I will. With all my heart." 

Maki could imagine a smile on Kyoko's face, which enlightened her. " _Thank you, Harukawa-san._ " 

"You can call me 'Maki', Kirigiri-san."

" _Then I suggest you call me Kyoko too. That would be fair, right?_ "

Blushing in shock, she stumbled on her words. "N-No! It would be disrespectful of me to call you by your first name-"

" _Maki, please don't make me feel old._ "

Hearing her name called by the one she looked up to was heartwarming and honourable. So Maki decided to call the other by her first name, but not without, "Kyoko-san."

" _I guess that would do, haha. Anyway, once again, I apologize for the late call._ "

Maki told her that it was fine and with that, she hung up. Maki released a tired grunt and laid back down, closing her eyes. _Protecting them huh... maybe that's the least I can do to repay them back for progressing the killing game and allowing us to survive._ And just like that, she fell asleep, dreaming that she, Himiko and Saihara were having a serious reunion with their reincarnated classmates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that ending was a bit suck-ish but XD  
> Anyway, I think there would be some people who will get confused so let me clear up your doubts~!
> 
> In this story, Season 1/2/3/Another Episode of Danganronpa are real incidents, thus not included in the Danganronpa series. With a desperate continuation of a certain hardcore fan of the killing game series, the rest of the seasons of Danganronpa became fictional, except for DRV3 and the 52nd season. There is a reason why Future Foundation couldn't stop the seasons hehe.


	3. Old Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saihara and Himiko's usual schedules are suddenly interrupted with a request they couldn't afford and wouldn't be able to turn down.
> 
> Kirumi is confused. Very, very confused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sincerely sorry to some people that I have misled you. OumaSai didn't look like it was going to happen, even if the tags said so that they would. But trust me, it will.
> 
> Also, I have messed up the reasoning a bit in the notes at the end at the previous chapter. Please take a look and re-read them before continuing.
> 
> *WARNING: SOME SPOILERS AHEAD!*

After solving another case, Saihara leaned back against his chair, releasing a huge sigh, indicating his tiredness. Nagisa looked at him, sipping his tea with a teasing smile from behind his computer. "Tired, I see?"

"It was a tricky one. Couldn't help it," Saihara responded, thumping his head against his desk table. 

"And I doubt you have yet to finish your report about it." Saihara grunted, upset. Nagisa Shingetsu was one of his superiors, who was also a respected detective alongside Saihara (and the latter is the closest to him). He was very young, at the age of 19. For his age and a detective, he was extremely smart and had very quick thinking skills, which enabled him to put the puzzle pieces together within a few days. That was something Saihara admired him for. Though, his profile was kept very low compared to Saihara.

Once heavily involved with the Tragedy, with the Warriors of Hope, Remnants of Despair and Future Foundation, Nagisa decided to contribute to hope by becoming someone who worked behind the scenes to give a hopeful and peaceful life to the innocent in the world of terrifying criminals. He and his friends were still in touch with each other, which was envied by the older detective. It had been almost ten long years and it was admirable that their friendship were going strong.

_To think that **these things** happened way before Himiko, Maki and I were born... There were so many things that occurred, that I can't help but be intrigued to know what they are._

He was so distracted in his thoughts that he didn't notice his phone vibrating vigorously. Nagisa chuckled and called out, "Saihara. Your phone."

Fumbling clumsily back to reality with a red face, Saihara retrieved his phone and 'Kyoko-neechan appeared on his Caller ID, surprising him. With a slide, he answered the call, "Hello?"

" _Shuichi? Are you free right now? I need to talk to you._ "

Saihara took a brief look at his wristwatch and noted that it was still an hour before his break. "No sorry.. I still have an hour before-" That was when Nagisa voiced. "Is that Kirigiri-san?"

As a response, Saihara nodded. Nagisa shot him an understanding look that Kyoko probably needed to meet him at the moment and mouthed, You can go. With a surprised look, Saihara hurriedly changed his answer, "Actually, I can make it. Where do you want to meet?"

And so, he was told to meet Kyoko at Supreme Stars, one of the fanciest and expensive cafes in Japan. When Saihara stood in front of it, his face turned into one of those that was nonchalant. _Of course, someone as high like Kyoko-neechan would go to fancy places like this._ The only time he had ever came to this cafe was when Himiko earned two bonuses in one year. Saihara pushed open the doors, greeted with the rich smell of caffeine and rich people. Before finding his cousin, he figured that he should buy something or he would get kicked out (knowing these kind of places..) But a voice called him out, "Saihara-kun! Over here!"

Saihara turned to the direction of the voice and saw Himiko waving at him. She gestured that his drink was already bought by Kyoko and Saihara instantly approached them. Kyoko turned to him, and gave a welcoming smile to him. Saihara returned the gesture and sat beside Himiko across his cousin. Infront of him was a cup of black coffee, just what he liked. _At some point I really have to pay Maki and Kyoko back for treating me..._

"Let's get down to business. I have called you two concerning the students in Maki's class," Kyoko began.

Both Saihara and Himiko froze. Kyoko took note of their reactions. "I suppose you two have heard from her."

Carefully, Saihara put down his drink, suddenly focused on what Kyoko wanted to tell those two. Kyoko took this as her cue to continue, "I need you two to help Maki in supervising them."

Stunned at the request, Himiko voiced curiously, "How are we gonna do that? I know I can do magic but my magic does not go as far as spying on someone..."

"Yeah, exactly how? Only Maki has access to enter the high school since she's a teacher," Saihara stated. Kyoko smiled, hearing the expected responses from them. "I have informed the high school that you two would be regular visitors every Tuesday and Thursday. I also prepared you two lanyards to indicate that the both of you received authentic permission from Future Foundation."

With that, she handed them the lanyards. Himiko, having her signature red colour as her lanyard and Saihara with a dark blue one. There was a card holder that was attached to the lanyard, and inside the holder, was the official ticket of permit from Future Foundation. Its logo was printed clearly on the top left, with their names, age and profile picture on the ticket, also signed by the highly respected Makoto Naegi to further confirm the permit. Saihara looked up at her and asked, "But what exactly are we going to do there?"

"On Tuesdays, Shuichi will take the place of being Maki's assistant teacher while Himiko helps out at the administrative sections. On Thursdays, your roles would be swapped. All this for one purpose; to watch and supervise the students," Kyoko's tone hardened at the last part, to further emphasize the real reason for this. She then explained her night conversation a couple of days ago with clear details and the reason why Future Foundation was carrying this out. Saihara and Himiko glanced at their lanyards and to each other, with the eyes of determination and hope. This request was definitely going to eat up their time to do their work, but they couldn't afford to reject this help. Although it was very sudden, they were doing this for their classmates' safety. They felt that they had to.

"Alright. When do we start?"

Kyoko grinned knowingly. "Next week."

After another few minutes of chatting, the three separated, with Himiko heading back to her warehouse, and Kyoko returning to Hope's Peak Academy. Saihara decided to stay for another half an hour in the cafe, taking the chance to experience the luxury interiors. While at that, he stared blankly at the lanyard that was given to him.

 _Just by the look of this permit ticket already scares me. I'm so nervous to even face my supposedly alive classmates._ He leaned against the chair, releasing a sigh of distress. _What actions would they take if they remembered? What if there was some evil person out there to capture them to use them as an advantage?_ This sent the detective shivers down his spine, not wanting to think the consequences and endless possibilities for any evil schemes. The Tragedy was already horrible enough. The world didn't need another 'Junko Enoshima' alive.

He was interrupted by a brief vibration in his pocket. Saihara took out his phone and saw that he received a text message from Kaito. Of course, he wouldn't waste another day to contact the detective.

 **Momota Kaito** : _HEYYYY SAIHARA-SAN!!! I never told you my name two days ago when we exchanged numbers. So here, Kaito Momota, Soon-to-be Luminary of the Stars at your service!_

Saihara chuckled. He didn't even need him to say his name to know that it was Kaito. But in this life's sense, it would be creepy if Saihara had said that he knew Kaito's name already. So he sent a text back.

 **Saihara-sama** : _Hey. Didn't expect you to contact me already_

This alone made Kaito squeal like a little girl. He typed back, _Saihara-san! Can we hang out after your work today?_

Saihara didn't expect this but oh well. He had nothing else to do anyway, only if he finished his paper report before 5. _Yeah sure. Where do we meet?_

 **Momota Kaito** : _Well I got extra classes today until 5:30PM. Think you could wait for me at school?_

Wait for him at school? For a first hangout, this sounded a lot like a date to him. Pardon his adult self. _Okay. Which school?_ Saihara didn't have to ask where but, just for the sake of avoiding creepiness.

 **Momota Kaito** : _Ripper's Hide High School. Thanks! See you later. :D_

Just like that, his day would be concluded by hanging out with Kaito. Saihara didn't mind. He actually missed the guy's high spirits and energy. Returning to his workplace, Saihara made sure he completed his report of the case he had finished solving in the morning, before 5pm so that he could reach the school on time. Nagisa noticed his unusual determination to complete his tasks for the day, and laughed to himself. Normally Saihara would slack off for an hour or more since he slightly disliked paperwork but something must've changed it, for that day itself.

Saihara managed to hand in his report exactly on 5pm. He heaved a sigh of relief, noting that he didn't have any extra homework. Well, it was time to head to Kaito's school. Grabbing his jacket and items, he bid his colleagues and Nagisa goodbye and left for Ripper's Hide High School.

When he arrived a few minutes before the meeting time, he saw some students still hanging around the school but noted that it might probably be their extracurricular activities, seeing them wearing PE attires and sports outfits. He internally asked himself, what would Kaito pick as an extracurricular activity?

"Saihara?" Maki's voice surprised him and he looked up to see her, with a long coat and her bag, showing that she was leaving the school compound. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm waiting for Kaito," he paused, and saw Maki's face distort into something of confusion and pure shock. "Well he ran into me when I was heading back to work on the day you told me and Himiko about the others. He happened to be a fan of me and insisted that we should be friends as long as he has a bond with me. So I gave him my number and yeah."

Maki laughed in amusement, and her eyes became distant and forlorn, as if she was recalling a memory. "I remember him saying that he was envious of your detective skills. Do you think it's because of that he's a fan of you now?"

Saihara shrugged, a teasing smile on his lips. "Who knows?"

"Saihara-san! Ms Harukawa!" Kaito's loud voice interrupted their conversation. The two looked to their side and saw Kaito rushing towards them, eyes wide in shock. When he reached them, he was breathing heavily due to running. "You two know each other?"

"We're friends, Kaito-kun. I was just leaving when I saw Saihara here and decided to talk a bit with him," Maki explained briefly, hoping Kaito wouldn't get the wrong idea. But he shot her a smirk and she wanted to slap it off his face.

Saihara knew Maki still held feelings for Kaito, even if he was almost six years younger than them. But due to the huge age gap, she decided to just hide her feelings. Knowing this only made Saihara's worry for Maki increase.

"Well since you're here, join us Ms Harukawa! Three ain't a crowd, y'know?" Kaito invited, throwing his arms behind his head and flashed her a blinding smile, which only made Maki's heart beat quicker. She'd never thought she would see this smile again. Not wanting to waste this opportunity, Maki agreed. When Kaito walked ahead singing to himself, and Saihara lagged behind with Maki, Saihara could've never been happier for her. He'd never seen her this shy and glad since forever.

Saihara prayed Kaito wouldn't die in this life. Not ever. As a close friend, it would hurt to see Maki sad again.

"Hey! You guys are slow! I'd be leaving you two if I knew where we would be going," Kaito shouted from far ahead. Saihara and Maki panicked, and caught up to him.

"What? You haven't picked a place to go to?" Saihara stated and gawked at him incredulously. And with that, the two friends had finally reunited with an unknowing old friend. Maki remembered to tell Himiko about the hangout after she headed back home.

\--

When the bell rang for the end of school, everyone started packing up and leave, but not without their friends. Kirumi sat quietly in her seat, watching everyone converse and walk out. Especially some students. Students such as, Ryoma, Angie, Tenko, Miu, Korekiyo, Kiibo, Tsumugi, Gonta, Rantaro, Kaito, Oma and... Kaede. Recently, she had been having some of the weirdest, strangest dreams involving them. At some point, it would be her serving breakfast and requested meals to them. Sometimes, it would be Angie and Tenko bickering. Sometimes... it would be her murdering Ryoma carried out in a plan.

_But a plan for what exactly? And why?_

Simultaneously, many times, she saw three people she didn't have an idea of. And the last dream she had about them, which was just the previous night, she saw the backs of those three walking towards the exit of the supposedly school compounds, as if leaving her and the rest behind.

There was one very short girl with a striking red short and straight hair, and a big magic hat on her head. She always saw her talking about magic. Another one was a quiet girl, with very long brown hair tied in two pigtails. She seemed to always distant herself from everyone else, and only gave curt responses in conversations. 

Just like Ms Harukawa.

Lastly, it was a boy. He was quite tall, and always wore a black hat until one point when Kaede was not around. He had dark greenish-blue hair, pale skin and a lean body figure.

Just like that detective that could solve mysteries in a week, Shuichi Saihara.

When she saw no one else in the classroom, Kirumi stood up and packed her things. Her mind was full of those dreams and people she didn't even recognize. She thought these dreams would wither away in her mind like any other normal dream but they were all permanent with the same people and same place, that it was starting to scare her. She didn't want to assume Ms Harukawa was one of the students she kept seeing in her dream, because what if she wasn't? She'd embarrass herself. Looking back at the dreams, she wanted to know if anyone else had experienced the same thing too.

Breathing in heavily, she shook her head. This was draining her energy. And she needed that energy for her extra activities, which was involved hospitality. She shouldn't have those dreams to distract her more than they should.

Her club activities ended half an hour earlier that day at around 5:30PM, which was to her dismay. She wanted to further know more about housework and the important roles servants played but she didn't complain. At least she learnt something new during the two and a half hours. Kirumi left the club after bidding her club members goodbye, and headed straight for the main gates. When approaching, from a distance, she could see a familiar figure at the mouth of the school gates. Ms Harukawa.

Who was she talking to? That person looked very familiar. She could remember that dark greenish-blue hair anywhere. Her mind unconsciously brought back the image of the boy in her weird dreams. Widening her eyes in pure astonishment upon setting her eyes on the face, she froze. Shuichi Saihara.

And when seeing him standing, laughing with Ms Harukawa, the image looked more clearer. Are those two the same people in her dreams? She had yet to find out who the short girl with red hair was, but right now, she was extremely dumbfounded. Who exactly are they? What was their significance in her dreams? And when they were walking forward with their backs faced to her... what did that mean?

What was even more shocking was that Kaito Momota had rushed to them, chatting quite animatedly with Ms Harukawa and Saihara. After a few exchanges of words, which seemed pleasant, the three headed out together. As if they were friends. Old friends. Kaito? Why did he look so familiar with Saihara?

Kirumi felt like vomiting, but quickly she put her hand on her mouth tightly, and held another hand on the wall, trying to keep herself steady. This was making her dizzy and more confused than ever. It hurt her head so much she wanted to faint, but she kept herself together, breathing in and out slowly and calmly. After regaining her composure, she straightened up and ambled stiffly back home, mentally tired with the same thoughts stuck in her head.


	4. Panic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oma notices Kirumi's unusual behaviour.
> 
> *Plot Update: This story is gonna get emotional as it progresses.

"Kyoko?"

The said girl looked away from the sunset in the window to see her lover standing, holding two cups of coffee. She sat up straight, carefully taking one and noting that it was warm. Naegi sat in front of her on the huge windowsill and stared with worried eyes. "What's wrong? You look sad."

Kyoko blew the steam. "I'm just.. worried. For Saihara. For them."

Naegi's eyes definitely screamed 'how and why'. She drank some of the coffee and then gazed emptily at the ripples the coffee water had produced from drinking. "Someone... is bound to be after them."

"Why?" Naegi looked surprised.

"I don't know."

"Kyoko, you're being ridiculous. Otherwise, Saihara, Yumeno, and Harukawa would've easily been taken away since their arrival four years ago."

"Naegi..." His face immediately heated when she mentioned his given name, but thought that this wasn't the time to be flustered. "You never know. This world is full of lies." With an intention to tease him, she smirked subtly. "My feelings for you might be a lie too, you know?"

With that causing his heart to pick its pace up in half a second, he pulled her into a tight embrace, almost making her drop the drink. But he didn't care. His whole body was starting to shake vigorously, and he whispered in her ear, "Kyoko don't do that. Please." _We both know that I love you and you love me._

Kyoko's eyes softened and slowly put a hand behind his back. "I was just giving an example."

That earned her a tighter hug and she laughed quietly. "Stop it," she heard him say. "But I can't deny that fact."

She smiled, "you're so overdramatic."

Though, in her heart she really prayed that Saihara would not get hurt.

\--

"Okay students! I'm hoping you're progressing well in the project work?" Maki teased with a sinister smile. The students gasped and talked curiously amongst each other with bewildered eyes. Maki giggled softly in amusement, "well, don't worry. I haven't give you guys your end-of-year assignment just yet. It's nothing big, really. Just include some group work, research and you're done."

The class still groaned, hating the sound of grouping with others, yet some were glad that they didn't have to suffer alone. Iruma then exclaimed, "Harukawa-san! How about I make a robotic teacher so that you wouldn't know what to give us, much less any schoolwork?"

A vein popped out on Maki's head in anger but she kept a menacing smile. So she's still the same old Iruma."How about having a doll of Miu Iruma instead? So that she wouldn't talk so rudely to her teacher? And your classmates wouldn't stop complaining about your weird fantasies?"

Everyone burst out into laughter. Iruma's eyes shook and tears built up, already looking like she was about to cry. Maki snickered evilly, but she knew it was just a joke. She wouldn't like to hurt her classmates like that.

For the whole time, Kirumi had been closely observing how Maki was behaving towards them. And she wasn't the Maki she saw in the dreams. She was a different one, who seemed to have open up and accepted what she got in her ways. She looked much brighter... especially when she was with Kaito Momota that time.

Kirumi turned her head to Kaito's direction, watching him too. He looked happy too, laughing when Maki made that joke to Iruma. She wondered if he would remember his past life?

Wait... past life?

The thought had unconsciously came to her and her eyes widened so much it started to sting but it didn't matter.

_The... dreams were from a past life?_

Suddenly, at that moment, tons of memories flashed in her mind like a film, making her heart lighter and breathing heavier. Her head was hurting, and tears unknowingly welled up at the ends of her eyes. She tightened the hold on her head with her hands, trying to ease the pain but miserably failed. _T-These memories-!_

And when the final shard of memory, of her falling with the false child drawn picture of the sky with Maki, Shuichi and Himiko walking away at the end, she blacked out, not able to hear Ryoma's worried voice calling out for her.

Maki immediately panicked when she saw Kirumi fainted on the floor, looking sweaty and pale. Her eyes widened almost instantly, genuine concern burning in her heart. "Tojou-san!" She dropped whatever she was holding on the ground (not giving a singe damn) and dashed to her. With the class noisy and making a loud commotion, Oma sat in his chair, eyebrows furrowed rather fretfully. He had been observing her for quite some time since the morning class, curious with Kirumi's unusually quiet behaviour (normally she would keep Kaito and Korekiyo calm from arguing at such an early hour) but that day, she was silent. And very fixated on Kaito too. Of course, Oma does care for her not because of just that. She was a mom to the class.

_Why did she stare so intensely at Kaito, and Harukawa-san too? And before this, she looked so shocked as if she had an epiphany..._

Somehow, his guts told him that he should not worry too much about it. Though he couldn't help but be intrigued.

"Oma-kun! Why aren't you even the slightest worried for Kirumi-san?!" Tenko suddenly appeared in front of him, anger spread across her face.

"Yeah, Kirumi's actually fainted," Rantarou appeared beside him, and said with disappointment. Kaede didn't come to his side because she helped Maki to bring Kirumi to the infirmary.

So strangely, Tenko was his close friend. And he didn't know why he was close to an Aikido girl who could rip him into pieces if she wanted to. Tenko stated that she hated boys since a young age, but Oma was an exception due to his calm, quiet and not-so-pushy general behaviour (although he teases Kaito a lot quite noisily and lied a lot). Rantarou and Kaede was the very friendly pair who approached his awkward self during the opening ceremony so it was natural for him to stick by them.

"What are you guys talking about? I am worried but I'm just.. distracted by something," Oma replied seriously, staring lasers into his desk. Tenko bobbed a head, curiosity rising. Rantarou raised an eyebrow, surprised that Oma himself is distracted.

Noticing their actions, he just brushed it off as 'normal stuff'. The both of them didn't buy it but shrugged, dropping the topic.

Oma relaxed in his bed, sighing in confusion. For the nth time, he couldn't stop thinking about how he had talent or a potential in developing a talent, to be accepted into Ripper's Hide High School, a school closely affiliated with Hope's Peak Academy. All he knew was that he had the talent of constant lying, making everyone frustrated with him and thus for him to earn quite a reputation within his peers. But also, he didn't know why did he have to lie so much? What made him start lying? There was honestly nothing wrong in his life, except that his family, including his brother, who betrayed him so hard, until he didn't want to trust anyone anymore. With the slight exception of Kaede, Rantarou and Tenko.

Regardless, Oma felt that there was another reason for him to lie.

But what? It absolutely hurt whenever he tried to find another reason to lie so often. He was sure that his past wasn't even _that_ serious to even start lying this much, (okay maybe a little) but... ugh, he gave up. It was taking up so much of his energy.

And so he slept without much nightmares and worry either.

\--

"What? Kirumi fainted?" Saihara exclaimed in shock at his phone upon receiving a call from Maki.

" _Yes! Please inform Kirigiri-san and Himiko right now!_ " Maki responded in distress with the alarming situation. Shuichi hung up and contacted his cousin quickly. After calling Himiko, he dialled Kyoko's number and was relieved that she answered within one ring.

" _Hey Shuichi, what's the mat--?_ " Kyoko was immediately cut off, which surprised her. 

"Kirumi Tojou. She's fainted."

It didn't even take Kyoko a second to order Saihara to hurry to Ripper's Hide High School, and to plead early leave from Nagisa. Realizing the unusual urgency in his tone and also the command from Kyoko, Nagisa approved. Saihara hurriedly snatched his jacket from his chair and actually sprinted to the high school.

_Never in his whole life had he felt so much adrenaline, worry, fear and concern. Especially for someone who was from his past memories._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember the tag when some people don't regain their memories? Teehee.
> 
> *18 DEC EDIT: Sorry for the inactivity guys! (and also for the very short chapter oh my goodness) I was on a 2-week holiday and didn't find the time to write the story >< And I have planned out who will receive their memories back~


End file.
